


Secrets Between Meowrails

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Gloryhole, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Smearing, Sex Work, blowjob, brothel, nooks and bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Spektra is a high-class club that had popped up relatively soon after the new empress had allowed adults to return to the surface of Alternia. Music pumps out of the building at all hours, and in a rare show of defiance, a small neon sign hangs in the window, glowing with the text “Highbloods Only”. But this rule isn’t strictly followed. Spektra offers certain services to highbloods willing to pay, and employs low and midbloods who need money. Though some choose to work there for other reasons.





	Secrets Between Meowrails

**Author's Note:**

> Hey other PV! I finished it :P  
> Meowrails is a great ship, and I love the idea of them smearing quadrants  
> This is currently a one-shot but I might use Spektra as a setting for some other one-offs. I already have an idea in the works for a bit of a prequel to this one.

Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you have a deep, dark secret. Moirallegience, the pale quadrant of troll romance, is supposed to be a strictly platonic relationship. But over the last few sweeps you’ve begun to fantasize about your moirail, EQUIUS ZAHHAK, in increasingly lewd situations. This has caused you quite a bit of inner turmoil, and you were concerned that you might be vacillating. Equius was very strict about his quadrants, and you were worried he would reject you entirely.

You confessed this to one of your best friends, ARADIA MEGIDO, and she had an idea. You had started working part time at Spektra 4 perigees ago, and it proved an excellent outlet for your fantasies. There was usually enough demand for your blood caste that you had your choice of client, and although you didn’t strictly need the money, it certainly was a nice perk.

Tonight you had decided you didn’t feel like working face to face, and had signed up for a shift in the gloryholes. You slipped into the club through the back entrance, taking a few alleys to keep up the image that it was a highblood-exclusive business. Once inside you swiped your timecard and tossed your your gear into a locker. You had decided to wear a rather simple outfit consisting of a pair of blue meowbeast-themed panties, and an olive sports bra, since clients wouldn’t be seeing you today.

You nodded greetings to your co-workers as you walked through the hall, before stepping into one of the empty stalls and getting yourself comfortable. It didn’t take long for your first customer to arrive, a cerulean blood just a few shades cooler than teal, and you quickly got to work. Your time here had given you plenty of experience, and it didn’t take long for your client to start letting out hot, higher-pitched moans as you worked your mouth and tongue over their bulge. The tentacle eagerly squirmed against your lips, curling itself around your tongue and leaking slurry.

It wasn’t a taste you loved, but there was always something pleasant about someone enjoying your services this much so, you redoubled your efforts. The moans and gasps steadily grew louder, and you could feel the bulge in your mouth start to throb. You gave the nameless troll a few moments longer in your mouth before pulling back and stroking the tentacle roughly with your hands, moving to the side as they let out a climactic groan and sprayed slurry onto the floor.

You continued to stroke a bit longer, giving the writhing organ a soft kiss as it begins to retreat into its owner’s sheath, and soon enough you hear the door on the other side of the wall open as the troll exits the booth. You let the cleaning drone lick the slurry off your hand as it scrubs the floor, and then move back into position. With a quick stretch, you settle in for the rest of your shift.

 

* * *

 

 

Time passes quickly and you figure you’ve managed to service at least a dozen trolls so far. More ceruleans, purple bloods (they taste sickly-sweet) and a few seadwellers (pleasantly salty) grace your booth. One even drops an unadorned gold ring through the hole, clearly impressed with your work, before they leave. But it takes until the end of your shift for your favourite blood colour to finally appear.

The door on the other side opens with a bang, causing you to jump in your seat, before a shy but impressively sized indigo bulge presses its way through the hole. You grin and waste no time in getting to know the latest visitor. The troll on the other side lets out a deep, masculine groan as you take him in your mouth, and your thoughts immediately shift to your moirail. You imagine he must taste like this as well, musky with the tang of salt, and you shift your free hand down to your crotch. 

Your bulge is already fully out of its sheath, and it eagerly wraps around your fingers. You start to stroke it softly, matching the movements of your hand with your mouth. The tentacle quickly starts to wrap around your tongue, squeezing it with a surprising amount of strength, and you immediately begin fighting back. Your tongue wrestles with the organ, and you let out a soft purring moan around it as your fingers finally find your nook and press in. The troll on the other side lets out a louder groan, and you can feel his bulge shift as he starts to rock his hips against the hole.

You continue to lavish the bulge with your tongue, matching the troll on the other side of the stall groan for groan as you roughly finger your nook. Your own bulge wraps around your wrist, wriggling against you and seeking stimulation as you start to near orgasm. The organ in your mouth starts to pulsate and the movements from the other side grow faster and more obvious. You can feel him start to leak cool slurry against your tongue, and it only drives you to work harder. Your hand squeezes around the base and you bob your head faster, sucking on the tentacle and purring louder, and your own fingers pump faster and harder into you.   


“N-nepeta!” The troll on the other side groans out loudly as he hits his peak, a rush of slurry filling your mouth as your own orgasm hits, olive fluids drenching your panties. You greedily start to gulp down the load in your mouth before realization hits you, and you leap back with a loud squeak. You know that voice. “E-equihiss?!”   


Equius lets out a strangled noise of surprise, his bulge quickly retracting as he jumps back as well. You expect to hear him storm out of the room, or to start berating you with a lecture about your ‘100d behaviour’, but instead a long silence stretches between you. Your heart hammers in your chest and you jump to your feet, throwing yourself from the room, your face burning with shame. You quickly throw your clothes on without looking at or speaking to anyone, and you only barely remember to swipe your timecard again as you rush out into the alley.

“Nepeta, wait!” You froze mid-stride and turned your head slowly. Equius was walking down the side of the building towards you, a visible sheen of sweat on his skin. You wanted to run, to scream, to cry, but all you could do was stand there, frozen, as Equius approached you. “Nepeta, why are you here?”   


You take a few deep breaths and slowly straighten up. You turned to face him properly and tried to keep your voice steady. “I’m here beclaws I work here, Equihiss. But what about mew? And what was THAT about, mewling my name? We’re suppawsed to be-” Your voice caught in your throat, and you knew you couldn’t fault him for that. You had been thinking the same way.   


“I-it’s not what you think Nepeta. I’m still pale for you, through and through. But…” He started to fidget awkwardly, unable to look you in the eyes. You realized he had the same fear as you. Fear that you would reject him. And you realized just how strongly pale you were for him.

Gingerly, you reached up to cup his cheek and he flinched. Undaunted, you turned his head so he was looking at you again. “Pale for mew, Equihiss.” You stood up on your tiptoes and pressed a soft, pale kiss to his lips, moving your free hand to take one of his. He squeezed your fingers in response, holding his strength back as to not hurt you.

“We should head back to my hive. I think we need a pile and a feels-jam.” He nodded, and you both turned back down the alleyway. Things would be different, but you knew after tonight, your relationship would be stronger than ever.


End file.
